nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Quotes and Scenes
List of the main quotes and scenes used for all the heroes in each film, TV series, specials, short films and Chronicles episodes, specials and movies. # When they are introducing themselves to someone new # When they are feeling and looking sad # When they say "What?!" and/or "Huh?!" after someone says something and something's happening that surprising or shocking # When they are shown asleep (almost everyone) # When they are laughing at something funny that's happening and had happened # When they are dancing and celebrating # When they are singing # When they are scared and frightened by someone scary-looking and/or a villain and something horrible or terrifying that is happening # When they are amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened amazingly # When they are looking at each other and looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story and/or a song # When they are all watching happily # When they are looking angry about something or someone # When they are looking down from somewhere high # When they are looking up in horror # When they are looking up in amazement # When they are looking up in sadness # When they are watching in horror # When they are watching in amazement # When they are watching in sadness # When they are gasping in horror # When they are gasping in amazement # When they are heard screaming # When they are disgusted by someone who is gross or something happening that is gross # When they got captured and trapped in a trap and tied up # When they are starting to run for their lives # When they are running away from something bad and horrible is happening and through a scary place # When they are running for a good reason # When they are chasing after someone bad or good # When they are chasing after someone bad or good while flying in the air # When they are pulling for a reason # When they are pushing for a reason # When they are climbing up # When they are climbing up on a rope # When they are swimming in the water # When they are shown being underwater # When they are surfing on the waves in the water # When they are cleaning up, tidying up and making repairs in a place # When they are cleaning or washing themselves up # When they are cheering # When they are coughing # When they are groaning in disappointment # When they are shown going riding in a boat and going rafting # When they are falling down in a bad situation like a waterfall or down a rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland crossovers # When they are falling from the sky # When they are lying unconscious # When they are waking up from unconsciousness # When they are recovering from something bad or unexpecting # When they are going through a scary and strange place # When they are going through freezing weather and a blizzard # When they are going through stormy and windy weather # When they are tossing and turning in a tornado or cyclone or some other thing like that # When they are traveling together # When they are traveling together through the snow # When they are marching together # When they are flying together # When they are peeking out from somewhere # When they are peeking in someplace # When they are turning around to look at someone or something from behind them Category:Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wikia